What did you expect?
by Ava Brett
Summary: Castiel Novak was never thrown by anything.He was popular, he was intelligent, he was good looking and he had a hot girlfriend, his life was perfect right until the point that Dean Winchester walked into his homeroom. Now Dean is all he can think about. Castiel is desperate to solve the mystery of Dean but he might just find that some truth are best left undisturbed (Destiel)
1. And into the home room he walked

What Did you expect?

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**So I'm off ill today with a completely messed up back as in I lasted three hours at work before the pain was so bad I was nearly crying at my desk, Bad news for me but good news for you.**

**I'm sorry I've been so lame with fresh updates but I've been reediting stories and improving them for the better. This one just happens to be next so enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**Castiel was never thrown by anything. He was popular, he was intelligent, he was good looking and he had a hot girlfriend his life was perfect right up to the point that Dean Winchester entered his home room, now he's all he can think about. Castiel is desperate to solve the mystery of Dean but he might just find that some truths are meant to be left undisturbed.**

Chapter Summary

**Castiel Novak sees Dean Winchester for the first time…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / OFC, Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen, Eventual Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**Mentions of Castiel Novak / OFC and one sided Castiel Novak/ Dean Winchester**

* * *

Chapter One

And into the home room he walked…

* * *

_Into the home room he walked, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world not knowing the impact a simple glance had on me. How could he know how important he would be to me when I didn't know my self?_

* * *

"Hey Castiel, have you heard the latest news? We've a new kid!"

Castiel Novak glanced up from his chemistry book, raising a dark eyebrow when Becky Rosen slid into the seat next to him with an excited look on her face. He thought briefly about telling her to move but ignored the thought. It was too late now anyway.

"What new kid?" he asked absently. Becky seemed to inflate on the spot as she grinned at him, sitting up straighter in the chair.

"I can't believe you haven't heard about him yet" she squealed, the sound making him wince. He should have learnt by now not to get Becky excited over something. The minute she did was the minute her voice would suddenly end up several octaves higher then its usual level causing pain to all those with normal human hearing capabilities.

"Well clearly I haven't or I wouldn't be asking you what you're talking about" Castiel answered, looking away from her and turning his attention back to his book. It was too early in the morning to deal with either Becky or Chemical formulas. He shot her a glare when she reached over and whipped the textbook away from him, putting it on her desk and resting her upper body against it so he couldn't grab it back and start studying from it again.

"You're clearly behind times yet again Castiel" she stated happily "It's all anyone is talking about in the corridors" Castiel closed his eyes, praying for the strength to deal with the girl next to him. He sighed, opening them up and looking at her.

"Good for everyone else who have nothing better to do with their lives then gossip" he replied steadily, holding his hand out to her. "If you aren't going to tell me what the big deal with the kid is then give me my book back. I've got to learn all these formulas by the end of third period"

"You're seriously no fun sometimes Castiel, you act like an old man trapped in a hot body. You need to lighten up" she complained before she leaned towards him, blue eyes gleaming as she spoke in a lowered tone. "He's called Dean Winchester, he's a year younger then we are but they've put him in our class. No one knows anything about him other then the fact that he's turned up here out of the blue. Andy said he wasn't even registered but they let him in. He's like this super hot rebel all mysterious and stuff. Kinda like a young James Dean or something. Madison says that he hasn't said a word to anyone except to the people in administration!"

"Oh" Castiel remarked turning away from her, to stare at the front of the class, a look of boredom on his face.

"Seriously, is that all you can say about it?" she demanded in disbelief "Oh?" Castiel shrugged.

"What exactly would you want me to say Becky?" he asked curiously. "Am I meant to jump and down screaming with sheer excitement because a boy I don't know who I doubt I'll have anything to do with have suddenly arrived in school?"

"You know Chuck is so right about you. You're just too sarcastic for your own good" she commented, a pout coming to her face. "You know what I can't be bothered speaking to you, take your stupid book. I hope you get a headache from your stupid formulas" She pushed his textbook back to him, leaning back in her chair and looking away from him, making it perfectly clear that she was now ignoring him.

Castiel rolled his eyes watching her from the corner of his eyes. If he didn't say something to sooth her feelings then Becky would be unbearable for the rest of the week. A week which had only just began. Castiel looked down at his textbook, closing it with a sigh before he shifted on his chair so his body was facing her.

"You know if he's in our class a year early then he must be pretty smart" he pointed out casually. Becky shot him a quick suspicious look from the corner of her eyes as though she was trying to determine whether he was serious or mocking her. He clearly past the test since she turned to him with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"I know right and its proper unusual for them to do it as well; I can't remember the last time it happened. But I mean all anyone knows about him is his name, absolutely nothing else" she said gleefully "He-" her voice trailed off, eyes widening as she reached out and grabbed Castiel's arm tightly in her hand. Her long painted fingernails digging sharply into his skin as she hissed at him. "That's him. That's Dean. I can't believe he's in our home room. Madison never said he was that hot!" she squealed, an almost hungry look coming to her face as she stared past Castiel towards the classroom door.

Castiel pulled her hand off of his arm, shaking it to restore the blood circulation before he looked towards the door. His own eyes widening as his heart began doing a strange tango in his chest.

Becky hadn't been kidding when she said that Dean Winchester was hot. Hot was a word which didn't do the boy justice. The younger boy had to be the most stunning guy Castiel had seen outside of modelling posters and campaigns

He was tall for his age and built, short dark blond hair covered a well poised head while the clear skin was smooth and tanned golden by the sun, Castiel could see tiny freckles littered across the boy's straight nose and high cheekbones. Large green eyes swept the class room thoughtfully, focusing on each and every face before they turned downward and he headed to the front of the class where their home room tutor Mrs Watson was seated.

Castiel watched his progress across the classroom unable to take his eyes off the smooth, almost lazy walk which the other boy possessed.

"What did I tell you" Becky remarked proudly as though she was responsible for Dean Winchester. "You should listen the next time I tell you something. I bet you wish you didn't have a girlfriend and could make a play for him but unfortunately you do and so you can't, bad luck Castiel."

Castiel ignored her, watching as the other boy bent his head down speaking to Mrs Watson who took the piece of paper Dean offered her while she nodded her head clearly in response to whatever it was the other boy was saying to her. She stood up and spoke to them indicating Dean with her free hand.

"Class this is Dean Winchester, Dean shall be joining us for the foreseeable future so please do your best to make him feel welcome here with us. Dean" she said turning back to the boy at her side, a flush coming to her face when he tilted his head towards her. "It's a pleasure to have you with us. If you'd like to take the free seat next to Adam then I'll take the register. I assume you've been given your schedule?"

Dean nodded; adjusting his bag over his shoulder before he headed over to the desk which Mrs Watson was pointing at, the desk which just happened to be right in front of the one which Castiel had been assigned to.

Castiel's heart missed another beat when Dean's eyes met his briefly before he turned his head away from him, slipping his bag off his shoulder and sliding into the seat, lowering the bag to the side of the desk. He stared straight ahead of him ignoring the curious glances he was getting from the other students in the class.

"Hi, I'm Adam Milligan, good to meet you" Castiel watched as Dean turned to look at Adam when he spoke, an attentive expression on his face before he spoke.

"Dean Winchester."

Castiel was unable to suppress the shiver which went down his spine at the sound of Dean's low voice, dear God that was one sexy sounding voice; it was rich and slightly husky and should have been illegal. Castiel could see the friendly smile which came to Adam's face suddenly feeling a flash of jealousy that the other boy had Dean's full undivided attention on him.

"You know what class you got next period?"

Dean reached into the pocket of his light black jacket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper giving it a quick glance.

"English with Mr Turner" he answered folding the paper back up and putting it back in his jacket. Adam nodded his head.

"Turner is alright if he likes you, if not then-"his voice trailed off as he gave a shrug. Adam slumped back in his chair, turning so he was facing Dean properly. "I'm in the same class as you so if you need someone to take you there then I can do that, unless they've already assigned you some sort of buddy? I know they didn't when I started here. I had to find my own way around; needless to say I was late quite a bit that first week."

Castiel resisted the urge to kick the back of Adam's chair hard as Dean shot him a considering look before he nodded slowly.

"The woman at reception didn't mention anything so I guess I'm on my own" he remarked, "If you're offering though then yeah that sounds good thanks."

"No problem and don't worry the layout will come to you soon enough, it's not as if the school is exactly big" Adam remarked with a smile before he turned his attention back to the book in front of him, clearly trying to catch up on his homework. Castiel glared at the back of the blonds' head before he turned to look back at Dean who was fishing out a notebook and pencil from his bag.

A piece of pink paper suddenly was pushed towards him attracting his attention, wrinkling his nose at the garish colour Castiel opened it to see that it was from Becky.

**You know I recognise that look Castiel, Don't forget that you have a girlfriend! You're off the market so stop looking at Dean like you want to eat him for desert.**

Castiel couldn't help the small smirk which came to his face as he picked up his pen and wrote a response.

**Where's the harm in looking Becky**

He pushed it back to Becky, his smile widening at the small squeak of outrage and disbelief which escaped his mouth.

He leaned back in his chair his gaze going to Dean again as his smirk grew. Suddenly this term looked like it was going to be a great deal more interesting then he had first anticipated.

* * *

Author Note

**Chapter one is done and dusted. **

**Thanks for taking the time to read!**


	2. He was completely different

What did you expect?

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**The upcoming chapters will be written by all characters except for Dean or Sam. I want them and their secrets (because they are most definitely secrets) to be kept hidden from you the reader and the characters. I feel like if I do it from either Winchester then something I don't want to be revealed will somehow end up being revealed and it won't work as well.**

**This chapter is done by Adam who will be one of the main characters. In case you don't know Adam Milligan is Dean's and Sam's younger half brother in the show. However for the purposes of this fiction I have not only made them not brothers but also made Adam older then Dean by a year or so. **

**The characters are all 17 and 18 except Dean who had just turned 16 and Sam who is 12**

Overall Summary

**Castiel was never thrown by anything. He was popular, he was intelligent, he was good looking and he had a hot girlfriend his life was perfect right up to the point that Dean Winchester entered his home room, now he's all he can think about. Castiel is desperate to solve the mystery of Dean but he might just find that some truths are meant to be left undisturbed.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean isn't interested in little conversations…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / OFC, Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen, Eventual Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester **

Chapter Romance

**Mention of Castiel Novak / OFC**

* * *

Chapter Two

He was completely different.

* * *

_No one had done what he had just done before that and yet it was clear to me that he really didn't care. He was fascinating because he was completely different from anyone else. He was mesmerizing, I couldn't get enough._

* * *

Adam Milligan shifted in his seat, glancing at the new boy out of the corner of his eyes while he tapped his pen lightly against his maths book. Home room was normally the time everyone took to let off some steam before they started lessons for the day. Some people took the time to chat, others preferred to play cards with each other, their backs turned away from Mrs Watson so she didn't catch them at it and throw them all in detention. There were the people like Adam who took the time to catch up on any homework which was due which didn't get completed the night before for whatever reason and then there were the people like Dean who did none of the above.

The younger boy was sitting silently at his desk with a plain paged notebook opened up in front of him. At first glance Adam had thought that Dean was writing something into it. Perhaps Ms Harvelle had given him some work to catch up on from his new classes when he had enrolled that morning but Adam had quickly discarded the thought. The school was tough on education but it wasn't so cruel that they would give work to a brand new student on his first day. Not until his first lesson anyhow. It was only when he took a second glance that Adam realised that Dean wasn't writing at all.

Intrigued he leaned forward for a closer look, his eyes widening when he realised that Dean was drawing something. It looked like a figure of some kind but not the kind which Adam had ever seen before except perhaps in some low budget horror film. There were certain characteristics he could see which were definitely human like; it had the basic body shape of a human and yet the face was anything but humanoid. Part of Adam was horrified by it, the sheer viciousness and malevolence in its expression sent a shiver of almost fear down his spine and yet the other part of him couldn't stop staring in awe because disturbing or not the picture had a strange grace and beauty about it which made it hard to look away from.

He shot a quick glance at Dean's face but the other boy didn't notice it, his full attention fixed on the small masterpiece he was creating with apparent ease.

"What is that exactly?" he asked curiously before he could stop himself. He hid a wince when Dean stiffened next to him, his arm curling protective around the notebook before he loosened it as though he realised that Adam had already seen it so covering it up was a pointless exercise. He tilted his head to the side and looked at Adam intently. Adam swallowed but met the gaze, some forgotten instinct screaming at him not to look away and to maintain eye contact with the younger man. He ignored the fact that he felt naked under the intensity in the large green eyes facing him the same way he ignored the feeling that Dean was staring into his soul, measuring him up to see if he was worthy of something. "You-you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, my mum is always telling me that my mouth runs away with me. She says it's disconnected from my brain or something but I" he said his voice trailing off when he realised he was babbling away at Dean nervously.

"It's a picture for a graphic novel I'm illustrating for a friend" Dean said after a moment, breaking the eye contact with Adam and lowering his gaze back to the page as he absently began working on the shading.

"Wait you illustrate graphic novels?" Adam repeated, a grin coming to his face. "Dude that is so awesome! And you have some crazy skills as well because that" he pointed at the picture "Is immense, freaky but immense. Who is the friend? Is he famous?"

Dean nodded, a small smile curving his lips as he looked back towards Adam, his eyes twinkling with suppressed amusement at Adam's enthusiastic response.

"Thanks" he commented lightly "My friend Ash owns a large comic book shop back in Kansas, he tends to write a lot of the dialogue and stuff, even got a few Sci Fi books published which have done well, but he's shit when it comes to drawing so he asked me if I would do it for him and he would sell them in the store. We split the money fifty/fifty."

Adam's eyes widened as he lowered his gaze to the figure again.

"So what is it exactly?" he asked pointing at it. Dean sat back in his chair looking at it thoughtfully before he shrugged.

"Its meant to be a Wendigo, I'm still trying to get it right but I'm thinking I've finally got it" Dean remarked tapping the end of his pencil against the page, his gaze flickered away from Adam to look down at the picture with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh of course a Wendigo, one of those things then, that clear up everything to me" Adam replied, smiling when Dean laughed, the sound warm and friendly.

"Yep one of those" he replied, tilting his head slightly before he turned back to Adam with a raised eyebrow. "The bells about to go" he remarked casually closing the notebook. Adam frowned, opening his mouth to correct Dean but he closed it with a snap when the bell did suddenly go off. Adam pulled back the sleeve to his jumper and looked at his watch in surprise. The bell never went off early.

"Still want me to take you to class?" he asked, surprised by how much he wanted Dean to say yes again. The other boy seemed proper cool to him, there weren't many people in their school who would admit to even knowing what a graphic novel was let alone drawing one in the middle of home room where everyone could see him.

"Nothing's changed in the last ten minutes" Dean answered, softening the words with a smile as he came to his feet shoving his pencil and notebook back into the dark green rucksack he had. Adam nodded he head with a small grin as he picked up his own blue rucksack and shouldered it.

"You mind if I make a stop by my locker first?" Adam asked as he followed Dean from the room. He was surprised by how unfazed Dean seemed about the whole thing; Adam could remember how nervous he felt on his first day. He had thought it was going to throw up or something and yet Dean looked as cool as anything as though he had always walked the corridors. "I've erm; I've got to grab my copy of Lord of the Flies from it. We're starting it today" he said, Dean nodded his head, stepping aside so Adam could step in front of him.

"You're the guide, just lead the way and I'll follow" he pointed out; Adam nodded with a nervous smile, his shoulders relaxing when Dean smiled back.

"Cool well this way then" he said, they walked in silence but it was strangely comfortable.

"So we're studying Lord of the Flies then?" Dean asked when they came to a stop by Adam's locker.

"Yep the one and only" he replied, putting in his locker combo and waiting until he heard the click to indicate it had worked. He pulled the door opened and searched through it, grabbing the new book from the pile and slamming the locker shut. "You read it before?" he asked curiously. Dean nodded, a sudden flare of interest coming to his eyes.

"Yeah I've read it; we did it one of my old classes back home. I thought it was-"

"Hiya!" a bright feminine voice interrupted. Adam turned at the same time as Dean to see Becky Rosen standing in front of them smiling brightly as she reached up and smoothed her hand down her straight light brown hair. Castiel Novak stood behind her looking extremely bored with the situation. Adam wondered whether Castiel was born with that look or whether he had spent time in front of a mirror practicing it because he nearly always had the expression on his face.

Dean gave Becky a look before he turned to Adam raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

"Becky Rosen" he muttered to Dean who looked uninterested by his answer. Becky spoke

"I'm Becky Rosen; we're in the same home room as each other. I'm also the class president in our year" she announced, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "I just wanted to take the chance to welcome you to our school Dean and to let you know that you can have lunch with us today if you want" she offered, her gaze flickering to Adam with a look of distaste which made it clear that Adam was not included in her invitation.

Adam hid a sigh when Dean searched Becky's face and smiled. There went his chance at remaining friends with Dean. Friends of Becky did not hang out with people like him.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm lunching with Adam today" he said with a tone of dismissal to his voice. He turned away from Becky and focused his attention back on Adam whose mouth had fallen open. "Yeah Lord of the Flies is one of the best books I've read, the character of Simon was pretty awesome though he's kinda fucked up near the end and don't even get me started on Jack or Ralph or Piggy. You read it or seen the movie?"

Adam couldn't help the grin that came to his face.

"Nope, I didn't even know there was a movie but I had heard from my friend Meg that the book was good, beside it beats another Shakespeare play right?" he said, surprised again when Dean laughed at his comment. A movement caught his eye and Adam glanced towards it surprised to see that Castiel had abandoned his bored look to stare intently at Dean, an expression on his face which almost looked like admiration.

"Dude anything beats a Shakespeare play in my eyes" Dean answered. "I've got the film somewhere at home for Lord of the Flies so if you wanna borrow it then let me know" he remarked casually.

"Yeah sounds good, maybe you could come round and watch it or something?" Adam offered "Anyway we should get to class, Turner goes ballistic when people turn up late and you don't want a detention on your first day" Adam risked a quick glance at Becky's face and winced. Definitely time to get out of there before she exploded with rage. He was pretty positive that Becky's voice could shatter glass if she really got going and it was a theory he would rather not test out.

"Lead the way" Dean said, he turned and smiled faintly at Becky who was watching him with wide eyes before he looked past her and caught Castiel's eyes. Adam watched in growing confusion when the two boys continued to stare at each other without saying a word. It felt almost as though he and Becky had literally ceased to exist for either of them. Without thinking Adam lightly dropped his hand on Dean's shoulder, his eyebrow rising when he felt how tense the muscles were beneath his fingertips. Dean was seriously wound up over something.

"Come on" he remarked, pulling slightly. Dean finally looked away from Castiel before he shrugged off Adam's hand and began following him down the hall way. Adam waited until he was sure they were out of ear shot before he spoke his words rushing together as he looked over his shoulder. "I can't believe you just did that to Becky Rosen of all people" he stated in disbelief.

"Did what exactly?" Dean asked. Adam shot him a quick look.

"You know, blew her off like that. She's gonna make your life hell now" he said with a shake of her head. "She'll make it her mission to make you miserable and unpopular with everyone. She's kinda like Sharpay in High School Musical, she's one of the queen bees of our school, what she says normally goes and you've just embarrassed her in front of people. She's not going to forget that quickly."

Dean shrugged, a look of disinterest coming to his face.

"I've seen loads of people like her before" he commented "And trust me Adam when I say she's not as important as she clearly thinks she is. Who was the dark haired guy with her? The one who didn't say anything" he asked with a note of curiosity to his voice. Adam opened the door to the English room and led him to the seat by the window in the middle of the classroom which he always took for himself. He sat down pleased when Dean took the seat next to him.

"That's was Castiel Novak, he's another big player in the school. He's head of the debate team and he's dating Francesca Lawrence who is the head cheerleader. He's on the tennis team and the swim team and he's really clever and popular. He's one of those guys you just love to hate because they seem to have everything. He's never said a word to me though. If he sees you as beneath his notice then he simply acts as though you don't exist.

Adam looked down, feeling his cheeks flush with embarrassment as he pulled out his stuff for the class from his bag.

"I see" Dean replied quietly. There was a comfortable pause in the conversation before Dean suddenly turned to Adam and grinned cheekily. "So you watch High School musical then?" he teased.

Adam groaned.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read, it's much appreciated and if you do choose to review or follow or favourite the story then thanks for that as well.**


	3. He left everyone confused

What did the expect?

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the recognisable characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes. If you don't recognise them then they probably do belong to me.**

Author Note

**Here's chapter number three.**

**There's not much to say this time round other then to ask you to enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**Castiel was never thrown by anything. He was popular, he was intelligent, he was good looking and he had a hot girlfriend his life was perfect right until the point that Dean Winchester entered his home room, now he's all he can think about. Castiel is desperate to solve the mystery of Dean but he might just find out that some truths are meant to be left undisturbed.**

Chapter Summary

**Ms Rosen takes to the floor**

Overall Romances

**Castiel Novak/OFC, Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen, Castiel Novak/OFC, Eventual Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester **

Chapter Romance

**Mentions of Castiel Novak/OFC and Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen, hint of one sided Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester and one sided Becky Rosen / Dean Winchester**

* * *

Chapter Three

He left everyone confused

* * *

_He left everyone confused including me. I mean you knew you should be pissed off with him and yet the minute those green eyes glanced at you, you simply forgot. It didn't seem worth being mad when he gave you a small smile. All there was was that smile nothing else mattered but him._

* * *

Who the hell did Dean Winchester think he was that he could turn round and speak to her in that way, as though she was someone unimportant and beneath his notice? Didn't he know who she was? What her position in the school was? She was Becky Rosen, she was the girl who had been elected class president and who had gained a place on the cheerleading squad. She was the person people listened to and followed. She had pulled herself up from the lowest of the low and recreated herself to gain her place in the school elite.

And yet Dean had acted as though none of that mattered. He had preferred having a conversation with a loser like Adam then with her self. He had turned down her offer of lunch, an offer which was never given out lightly, to eat with Adam and his weird ass friends instead.

It just wasn't right.

She sucked in a breath trying to compose her self surprised by how shaky the encounter with Dean had left her. Her eyes were fixed on Adam's locker, the faint sound of Dean and Adam talking reaching her though she couldn't work out exactly what they were saying, only that the tone of the words was clearly friendly, as though the two of them were becoming friends.

It was a mistake, it must have been. It was the only explanation for the slight against her.

Perhaps Dean had merely been confused, it was his first day after all and starting a new school would be confusing for anyone, he clearly didn't know what social suicide it would be for him to eat lunch with Adam but then again how would he know without someone clearly showing him the ropes of who were the people to be seen with was.

She would simply give Dean the benefit of the doubt and allowing his mistake to slide. Everyone made them after all and she liked to believe her self to be a nice reasonable person. There was no point in destroying his life here at school before she was positive that he had earned her wrath.

Beside it would a shame to allow someone who looked like Dean to end up on the untouchable list for them. It would leave him wide open for someone like Anna Milton or Meg Matthews to sink their claws into and she couldn't allow that to happen, not when it would make them interesting to the student body as a whole.

No that wasn't allowed at all.

She would have to discuss it with Chuck and get his view on the whole situation, he would understand the way he always did though she thought that keeping her attraction to Dean a secret would probably be the best thing. She doubted Chuck would have understood that side of things.

"Are you planning on standing there for the rest of the day glaring at a defenceless locker or should we perhaps go to class before we end up in detention for being late?" Becky started, turning and looking towards Castiel who was watching her with a vaguely amused expression on his face as though he was able to read her thoughts. It was impossible of course, people couldn't read each other thoughts and yet that look from Castiel has never failed to make her feel uneasy.

"What on earth was all that about?" she snapped feeling flustered as she poked her finger into Castiel's chest, ignoring the way his eyes darkened at her touch.

"What was what about?" he asked coolly, glancing down at her finger. Becky quickly moved it away from the other boy. Castiel had always been a bit of an unknown quantity. He was extremely hot, one of the hottest guys in their high school but he was kinda crazy sometimes. He just hid it really well behind his bored façade.

"Don't play dumb with me, you know exactly what I'm talking about" she stated bluntly. She stared at him for a moment waiting for him to acknowledge her point but he merely tilted his head watching her as though she was an interesting specimen under a microscope. She rolled her eyes and spoke again "I'm talking about that little staring competition you just had with Dean. Just what exactly are you doing?" she demanded huffily. "What about your girlfriend, Francesca. You remember who she is right? Really pretty head cheerleader, your girlfriend who you have been dating for over a year now. Do you think she's going to be pleased when she hears that you've been making blatant eyes at the new hot guy?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest as she tapped her foot impatiently against the floor.

Castiel blinked at her before a slow smile covered his face. She swallowed, her heart skipping a beat at the sight.

"And what exactly would good old Chuck say if he knew his girlfriend of two years had a massive crush on the brand new hot guy? I doubt he would be pleased would he?" he answered back smoothly before he shrugged glancing away from her and towards the direction which Dean had gone. "Besides Becky, I was merely looking at Dean. I didn't talk you him or anything did I? I just looked"

"Well you clearly didn't see your look" she stated bluntly. "You looked... I don't know fascinated with him or something" she said, something flashed across Castiel's eyes but it was gone before she could tell what it was. She shook her head; she hated when Castiel got the upper hand on her in a conversation and left her feeling stupid. "Let's just get to class" she commented moodily, turning and stomping down the hallway aware of Castiel's amused eyes burning into the back of her head.

She entered the room and glanced around thankful that Mr Turner hadn't turned up to the lesson yet. The last thing Becky needed was a detention, not when it meant she would have to explain why she got it to her mother.

Her eyes swept the class carefully, her smiled fixed on her face when she noticed all the eyes on her, all but one pair. Becky's eyes lingered on Dean. He was sitting next to Adam who was saying something to him. Dean wasn't looking at the other boy; his gaze instead lingering on each and every face of every student in the class room as though he was committing them all to memory and yet Becky knew that Dean was listening to every word which came out of Adam's mouth.

She started when green eyes met hers thoughtfully, a slight smile curving Dean's lips as he nodded his head slightly at her in acknowledgement the movement placing her at ease despite her self.

She turned her head surprised to see Castiel walk past her and towards the table in front of Adam and Dean's. They normally always sat at the back surrounded by their other friends who took the class with them. She frowned in confusion when Castiel dropped his bag carelessly to the floor by the chair in front of Adam and sank down into it. Twisting his body to the side in a way which gave him a perfect view of Dean while looking as though he was looking at the class in general.

Becky shook her head.

She had to hand it to Castiel, he certainly was good.

"Are you going to take your seat Ms Rosen or perhaps you're feeling confident enough to take the class today?" Becky turned round and smiled at Mr Turner, ignoring his scowl and the heat flooding her pale cheeks.

"I'm fine Sir" she said, she glanced once towards her usual seat before she headed over to the spare seat next to where Castiel sat.

Two could play this game.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read, it much appreciated **


	4. Do you see me?

What did you expect?

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below piece of fiction belong to me in any shape or form; I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Fourth chapter is here and it's done from Castiel's point of view. Writing Cas like this is kinda fun!**

Overall Summary

**Castiel was never thrown by anything. He was popular, he was intelligent, he was good looking and he had a hot girlfriend his life was perfect right up to the point that Dean Winchester entered his home room, now he's all he can think about. Castiel is desperate to solve the mystery of Dean but he might just find that some truths are meant to be left undisturbed.**

Chapter Summary

**Castiel staring gets him in trouble…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / OFC, Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen, Eventual Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester / Jessica Moore**

Chapter Romance

**Mentions of Castiel Novak/OFC, implied one sided Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester**

* * *

Chapter Four

Do you see me?

* * *

_It felt like from the beginning that there was something there between us. I didn't know what it was back at the start though I know now. All I knew was the fact I couldn't stop staring. There was something about you which made it impossible to look away and yet even now I don't know if you saw me? Did you see me?_

* * *

Castiel was unsurprised when Becky abandoned her seat at the back of the room to come and take the one free next to him. She simply couldn't help but get involved in anything new or exciting which happened to come along. If it was there then so was she. Castiel couldn't remember a time since they had become friends where it hadn't been the same.

There were times though when he wondered whether he and Becky were truly friends or whether they were merely acquaintances moving together in the same group of people who hung out together because they felt as though it was the right thing to do. Castiel still had no idea when he had become popular; it had simply been a sudden thing. One moment he was normal, just another face in the crowd and the next thing he realised was the fact that people were hanging off his every word willing to obey him if he told them to go and do something. He would have been a liar if he didn't admit that he found it exhilarating at first before it had simply becoming perplexing to him. What made him so special that people were willing to follow him? Was it because he could swim and swing a racket? Was it because he got A's on a regular basis? Was it his looks or the fact he had a way with words? Or was it the simple combination of all that factors added together.

He simply didn't understand it.

He turned his attention away from watching Becky get settled in her new seat to look at Mr Turner. The man had to be in his late fifties and as hard as nails. Castiel wouldn't have been surprised if the man had come originally from the military base nearby. He certainly treated them as though they were cadets. He was harsh, loud and God help you if he decided that he didn't like you and yet Castiel still found himself treating the older man with a level of respect which was normally lacking from his interactions with the teaching staff.

The older man stopped in front of his desk at the front of the class, feet apart, arms crossed over his chest as dark eyes moved over the class as though he was trying to detect any weakness from the students in front of him. The eyes flickered over Dean, stopping on Adam before they widened briefly and looked back at Dean, a sharp, searching expression in them. Castiel watched with a slight frown when Mr Turner swallowed, the motion barely noticeable but still there. Something had unsettled Mr Turner and that was highly unusual.

Castiel turned to look at Dean, using Mr Turner's preoccupation with his staring competition to look at the younger boy closely.

There was something about Dean which attracted Castiel's attention, grabbing hold of it and refusing point blank to let it go. Castiel didn't understand it, Dean shouldn't have bothered him or held any interest for him; it wasn't as though a new kid coming to their school was exactly something unusual, if anything it was a fairly normal occurrence when the school was situated so close to a working military base. New kids came and went all the time following their parents wherever they went.

Castiel was well aware that he was a bit of a bastard towards them as a whole, ignoring them unless he had no choice but to converse with them normally during the course of a lesson and even then he kept it short and to the point. There was simply no point in his eyes of going through the hassle of getting to know someone, learning their likes and dislikes only for them to disappear a week later. That would only lead to disappointment and Castiel had, had enough of experiencing that emotion in his life time. He would simply be polite to them if the situation called for it and it was as simple as that in his eyes.

And yet it was so different with Dean and it baffled him. He found him self longing to have a conversation with him, he wanted to know everything there was to know about Dean Winchester and then he wanted to make the younger boy his in every way possible. The force and strength of that emotion was enough to leave him feeling confused and rather shaken with it all.

Even now just watching him Castiel wanted nothing more then to reach out and touch Dean's face. He wanted to stare into his ridiculously green eyes and kiss that small smirk which seemed to linger around Dean's mouth even when he wasn't necessarily smiling.

Thoughts of his girlfriend went out of his head, thoughts of his friends and work and every other consideration which normally raced around his head with a quickness which would have left most people disorientated was gone. There was just Dean and yet Dean had barely acknowledged Castiel's existence, he hadn't spoken to him; he hadn't initiated eye contact or smiled at him. The only time he had acknowledged Castiel was when he had been in the hall way and even then he had been unsure about whether Dean was looking at him or merely through him.

It wasn't even just his looks which attracted Castiel's attention. There was something about him as a person as well. Dean had had the confidence in himself to reject Becky and with her the chance to be instantly popular. He had looked at one of the most popular girls in school as though she was someone of little worth or importance to him. He had simply looked as though she was annoyance to him, one to be disposed of quickly and yet it was clear that Adam, strange little Adam Milligan, had something about him which Dean responded to. A small fragile friendship beginning to blossom between the two which Castiel was shocked to find him self envying.

Dean was more then interesting.

Dean was fascinating and Castiel had always been intrigued and drawn to fascinating things ever since he was young. He would find out what made Dean tick even if the effort cost him some friends and popularity. It was simply in his mind, he would find out all he could about the other boy by listening to others and listening to Dean him self and then he would use what he had found out to approach Dean directly. He would find out what Dean liked in a partner and he would be that.

It wouldn't be that difficult, Castiel had always been a born observer so all he had to do was bide his time and he would once again end up with what he desired which was right now Dean Winchester.

He blinked when Green eyes suddenly moved and clashed with his making his breath catch in his throat. They stared at him, hard and brutal in their expression as though Dean was ripping past all his bullshit and defences to see who Castiel was beneath it all. Castiel swallowed hard feeling as though his soul was on display for Dean to view at his own leisure. He was staring hard enough back at Dean that he could see the gold flecks within the green colour as well as count each individual lash the younger boy possessed. Dean suddenly glanced past him; his eyes turning back with a sudden expression of warning which made Castiel frown slightly.

Castiel jumped when a heavy textbook landed on his desk with a loud bang which echoed around the silent classroom. He swung his head round to see Mr Turner standing in front of his desk, a small, almost unpleasant smile on his face which made Castiel internally wince. A smothered giggle to the side of him caught his attention and he risked shooting Becky a quick look of dark promise before he met Mr Turner's eyes directly, knowing that the older man admired bravery.

"Mr Novak" he stated, sounding almost gleeful as he crossed his arms over his chest, one hand reaching up to stroke his grey flecked beard. "Would you care to explain to the class what you found so fascinating that you didn't hear your own name being called out three times in a row?"

"I was merely thinking about Lord of the Flies Sir" Castiel lied smoothly, tilting his head slightly to the side. "It suddenly occurred to me that Dean probably doesn't have a copy of his own so I was going to offer him my spare one if he needed it."

Mr Turner blinked looking displeased by Castiel's answer. The dark eyes moved passed him to Dean who met the gaze with an expressionless look on his face. He was leaning casually back in his chair as though having a silent battle of will with their English teacher was something completely normal. Castiel glanced round back to the front of the class just in time to see Mr Turner suddenly relax, his voice normal and almost friendly when he spoke.

"Do you need Mr Novak to lend you a copy of Lord of the Flies Mr Winchester or do you perhaps have a slight amount of culture which your fellow classmates lack and own the book already?" he asked, his eyes moving around the class.

"I've a copy at home Sir" Dean remarked casually, tapping his fountain pen against his notebook, Castiel raised an eyebrow at that, he didn't know that people still wrote using fountain pens. "Adam has offered to share his with me today because I didn't know what we were studying so thanks but no thanks" he said, his eyes flickering to Castiel with an almost amused look in the expression. It was a look which warmed Castiel's inside, a smile coming to his face before he could stop it.

"Well then Mr Novak" Mr Turner remarked turning his full attention back on Castiel. "As you can see there was no reason for you to be so concerned over Mr Winchester. It would appear that he is more then capable of looking after him self. Now pay attention or you'll be in detention so fast that you won't have any idea what hit you do you understand me? The rest of you stop gawping and turn to page one on the double."

"Yes Sir" Castiel answered through gritted teeth. He risked a look back at Dean, disappointment flooding him when he realised that Dean wasn't paying any further attention to him, instead the younger boy had moved closer to the book which Adam had shoved between them and was scanning the page.

A note was shoved at him. For a moment Castiel considered ripping it in two or shoving it back without reading what was inside it but he ignored the impulse, the last thing he wanted was to have to deal with another one of Becky's sulks, one that morning was enough for him.

He glanced up from his book, checking to see where Mr Turner's attention was before he pulled the paper over to him and opened it, his eyes moving over her loopy handwriting.

**Completely busted Castiel**

She had written, underlining the words three times.

**What a lame ass excuse that was, anyone with half a brain would know that the book was the farthest thing on your mind. All you were thinking about was Dean, it was soooooooo obvious. You looked at him like you wanted to eat him for breakfast and yet lets look at the situation shall we? Dean would rather talk and sit next to Adam of all people. I mean Adam Milligan? That's got to hurt you! I guess you thought that Dean would take one look at your pretty blue eyes and swoon over you just like everyone else has done in the past. Could it be though that Dean is the one person immune to you and yet he's the one person you don't want to be immune to you? Intriguing I think.**

Castiel's eyes narrowed as he read, his fingers tightening over his biro.

_**Just shut the fuck up Becky**_

He wrote back, shoving the paper over to her and hoping that would be the end of the pointless conversation. It was clearly wishful thinking on his part because she quickly replied, an angelic expression plastered over her face which had his teeth grinding. He took a deep breath reminding him self that he didn't hit girls no matter how tempted it might have occasionally been.

**You know what I think? I think that you actually like him. Admit it, you do don't you?**

Castiel looked over at her making a point of rolling his eyes before he responded

_**How exactly can I like him when I haven't even spoken to him Becky? **_

Castiel tapped his pen lightly against the table waiting for her response. He should have been paying attention to the lecture especially since he knew that Dean liked the book but this seemed more important somehow, he could always play catch up when he was at home.

**When had something as unimportant as that stopped you? You know if you're interested as in really interested then I do have a plan, one which I'm pretty sure you're gonna love.**

Castiel read over the words twice before he looked over and caught her smug expression. Becky was always extremely good when it came to plans and clearly something about Dean had made her decide to invest her time and effort into him. Castiel was intrigued despite him self.

She looked over at him and raised a questioning eyebrow.

Castiel glanced back once at Dean before he looked back at her and nodded his head in agreement ignoring the way her smile grew.

What would the harm be in at least listening to her?

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read **


	5. I think sometimes

What did you expect?

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

Author Note

**Here's chapter five.**

**Enjoy **

Overall Summary

**Castiel was never thrown by anything. He was popular, he was intelligent, he was good looking and he had a hot girlfriend his life was perfect right up to the point that Dean Winchester entered his home room, now he's all he can think about. Castiel is desperate to solve the mystery of Dean but he might just find that some truths are meant to be left undisturbed.**

Chapter Summary

**Mr Turner is evil…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / OFC, Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen, Eventual Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester **

Chapter Romance

**None in this chapter**

* * *

Chapter Five

I think sometimes…

* * *

_It was because of Mr Turner that my life changed so rapidly and quickly, I think sometimes how different it would have been if he hadn't placed us together to work on that project? The thought makes me feel sick. It was fate, it had to be_

* * *

The whole situation was simply bizarre.

Adam had been in the school for just over a year now, ever since his father had got the transfer to the army base outside of town and up and moved them over here and never once in all that time had he seen Castiel Novak and Becky Rosen sit anywhere other then the back of the room. Adam was pretty positive that if he went back there once everyone was gone then he would see both of their names carved onto the chairs and desk. They never sat anywhere else; it was a simple well known fact.

He had never understood what the attraction to that particular group of people seemed to be for the rest of the student body and yet they appeared fascinated by them. Adam would walk pass groups of girls and boys who literally stood in the hallway watching them, desperate to hear any sort of gossip about them. If one of the girls wore something new then it was almost guaranteed that all the girls would be wearing the same thing the next day.

The whole situation was pathetic in his eyes.

He was actually relieved that he didn't appear on their radar and they simply ignored him. He would much rather remain in obscurity and let them get on with it, life was easier without all of the drama he had found. He had his small group of friends and that was all he needed and yet that small order had apparently been shaken up due to the arrival of the young boy next to him and the fact that he had willingly sat next to Adam.

Adam frowned at the back of their heads making sure that neither of them noticed the action but they were more intent on writing notes to each other rather then paying attention to what was happening in the classroom around them. A part of him wished they would get caught and punished but he highly doubted that was going to happen twice in one single lesson.

Shaking his head Adam looked away from them focusing on Dean instead.

Dean was bound to be the reason behind Castiel and Becky's strange behaviour and yet Dean paid no attention to either of them. Instead he actually seemed to be paying attention to Mr Turner's lecture going as far as to make notes on it. He didn't come across as the studious type but then again he didn't come across as someone who would draw either. Everything that Adam had expected from Dean from the moment he had stood in front of their home room hadn't occurred and it left him feeling vaguely pleased.

Dean should have been at the back of the class with the rest of the popular good looking kids and yet he seemed perfectly content to sit and hang out with Adam.

He blinked when the boy in question suddenly looked up at him with a questioning look which caused Adam to give him a sheepish grin and a shrug of his shoulders. He opened his notebook to a fresh page and ripped it out before he picked up his pen and wrote Dean a quick note. The last thing he wanted was for the guy to think he was some sort of freak or something; there were more then enough people who believed that as it was. He reread it quickly

**Sorry Dean, I'm not staring at you, more like I'm staring through you. I'm trying to figure out why the gruesome twosome in front of us has decided to sit there when they've never done it before. It's just weird you know?**

He raised his eyes to Mr Turner before he quickly shoved the note across the desk towards. Dean glanced down at it before he pulled it across the rest of the way and read it with a smirk. He glanced at Adam looking amused before he wrote something back, passing him the note, Adam blinked at how blatant Dean was over it. He didn't even try and hide what he was doing.

Adam eagerly bent over the paper and read it.

_Tell me about it when we're on lunch_

Adam nodded his response, balling the piece of paper up and stuffing it into his bag to make sure that neither of the two in front of him noticed it or worse read it. He might not have liked either of them but neither was he quite so suicidal that he would allow them to know that.

"Pay attention class, eyes to the front on me and listen the hell up" Mr Turner suddenly said, stepping in front of his desks, his hands interlocked behind his back as he began pacing the floor like he was some sort of caged tiger waiting to be released so it can maul a victim. "Now I ain't born yesterday regardless of what some of you clearly believe and I know nearly all of ya haven't been paying attention to a god damn word which has left my mouth in the past twenty minutes. You've all been too intent on passing your little notes around to each other as though I'm blind or something so fine, we could have all done this the nice, easy way but instead we're gonna be doing it the hard way."

Adam bit down on his lower lip, his face flushing when Mr Turner's eyes moved over in their general direction with a peeved expression on his face.

"Since you don't think my teaching is good enough for you to pay attention to, you can instead get on with it and teach yourselves. I'm gonna split you into groups of six and you're gonna produce two projects for me. The first one is a general book report on Lord of the Flies. I'll give you bullet points which must be included in the report and when I say included I mean in details, with several examples and everything. You'll submit a hard copy to me and then you'll proceed to bore your fellow classmates with a presentation on it, right here in front of the class"

Mr Turner grinned widely, looking as though he was having the time of his life as he patted his desk to indicate exactly where they would be speaking from.

"What's the second project?" someone called out sounding distinctively nervous.

"Just hold your horses boy, I'm getting there in my own sweet time" Mr Turner answered, rubbing his hands together with a wide toothy grin.

"Each little group will be given a character to focus on and you'll again write me a hard copy and a presentation which you'll perform in front of everyone and everyone in the group must speak, there's no one hiding behind anyone else. The two projects will be worth two thirds of your final grade so if you mess this up then you better pray to whatever god you believe in that you ace the last book we do or you'll find yourself with a big fat, red F on your report cards. Trust me when I say I have no problem in flunking which and everyone of you if I think you deserve it, might even do some of you some good by teaching you a little bit of humility.

He walked back to the right side of his desk and peered down at the register with a thoughtful look on his face. Adam glanced at Dean surprised to see that the other boy was looking amused by the whole situation. There was something about that small smile which relaxed Adam, the tension oozing out of him.

He started when he heard his name being called out.

"Out third group is gonna consist of Adam Milligan, Castiel Novak, Anna Milton, Becky Rosen, Jo Harvelle and-"he hesitated for a moment before he suddenly smiled. "Dean Winchester. Your group shall be focusing on the character of Simon; I know how fond some of you are of him so enjoy."

Adam frowned when he noticed that Mr Turner's eyes lingered on Dean when he said that making him wonder for the first time whether Mr Turner actually knew Dean or if it had been a lucky guess.

"I suggest you get together with your groups as soon and possible and hash out who is gonna do what exactly. Remember this is two thirds of your grades" he repeated. Dean turned to Adam.

"Pack up now, the bell is about to go and I want to get out of here." Adam nodded; obeying as he swept his belongs into his bag. He had just zipped it up when the bell rang and Dean was on his feet and heading towards the door way before anyone else had moved. Adam grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and hurried after him before he could get collared by anyone who was in his new group.

Dean was waiting for him just outside the door.

"According to the schedule I've got history now, you?" Dean asked as they headed down the corridor.

"Same, you want me to take you there?" Adam asked causing Dean to turn his head towards him with an amused look.

"I'd hardly have waited for you if I didn't" he responded "So tell me about the people in our group then" he said, Adam nodded opening his mouth to speak when another voice interrupted.

"Dean wait up" Adam glanced around to see Becky hurrying after them with Jo Harvelle and Castiel with her, her eyes fixed on Dean. Adam hid a groan.

This was all they needed.

* * *

Author Note

**Thank you for reading **


	6. Why don't you answer me?

What did you expect?

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes…**

Author Note

**So I'm sorry for the delay on this story, I know it's been nearly two weeks since my last update but I do have a good reason. Not only have I been going through the previous chapters and reediting them but I've also been suffering from a bad back injury so I'm not able to sit in front of a computer as much as I would like to.**

**It's still pretty bad so please bear with me; I'm trying to write as much as I can!**

Overall Summary

**Castiel was never thrown by anything. He was popular, he was intelligent, he was good looking and he had a hot girlfriend his life was perfect right up to the point that Dean Winchester entered his home room, now he's all he can think about. Castiel is desperate to solve the mystery of Dean but he might just find that some truths are meant to be left undisturbed.**

Chapter Summary

**In the school hallway…**

Overall Romance

**Castiel Novak / OFC, Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen, Eventual Castiel Novak/Dean Winchester **

Chapter Romance

**One sided Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester**

* * *

Chapter Six

Why don't you answer me?

* * *

_I didn't understand what it was about him which you preferred to me. What was so special about him, why did you give him your attention and ignore me so much at the beginning? Why don't you answer me?_

* * *

Castiel was surprised when Dean actually stopped in the middle of the corridor when Becky called out to him. He had expected the other boy to ignore her or simply pretend that he didn't hear her calling him. He could have easily have carried on walking, heading to whatever class he was meant to be in next but instead he turned to her, tilting his head slightly to the side while he waited in silence for them to speak. Adam came to a stop slightly behind him, his blue eyes moving between them all but he remained silent as well, almost as though he was taking his cue from Dean's behaviour. There were people skirting around them all but Castiel ignored them as unimportant.

"Dean" Becky said as she stopped directly in front of him, closer to him then she needed to be. Castiel wanted to grab her by the back of the top and yank her back away from Dean but he resisted with difficulty, his hand curling into a fist as he waited for Becky to continue speaking. He didn't have long to wait. "This is Jo Harvelle" she said indicating Jo with her hand. Castiel watched as Jo saluted Dean with a smile on her face, a smile which Dean responded to with one of his own, his eyes suddenly twinkling with amusement at her greeting. Becky continued speaking not noticing the interaction between the two of them. "Jo is one of the members of our group for the English project"

"Hey" Jo remarked.

"Hey" Dean answered; Becky continued to speak over them.

"So I was thinking that we should all meet up after school this evening and discuss what we're going to do. Maybe we could do it over dinner or something? Perhaps we could meet at the local Diner on Main Street? They do the best milkshakes around; they are literally to die for. I could easily have about twenty in one go"

"And wonderfully sick you'd be as well" Jo remarked with a grin. Becky ignored her, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she fixed Dean with her killer cheerleading smile.

Castiel barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes as Becky continued to flirt with Dean, laying it on so thick that Castiel was surprised it was suffocating the younger boy or making him throw up. He didn't acknowledge it though merely looking at Becky for a moment with a blank expression before he shrugged, the movement strangely elegant. Castiel closed his eyes briefly. He must have it pretty bad if he thought that Dean shrugging was attractive.

"I can't sorry" he answered with a swift apologetic look at her before he turned back to Adam, the conversation clearly finished in his mind. Castiel found himself suddenly speaking.

"Why can't you meet us?" he demanded. Dean's eyes snapped back to his.

"Because I can't" Dean remarked coolly, a chilly look coming to his eyes which almost froze Castiel to the spot. Dean's tone made it clear that the topic of conversation was over but Castiel couldn't help himself. It felt as though his mouth was on autopilot and he was merely sitting back in his brain watching it happen as though he was a witness in a potentially fatal car accident which he couldn't stop.

"Are you busy every evening or is it just this particular one you can't make because it's gonna make it difficult if you aren't available to me- us" he corrected quickly, silently cursing himself. He continued to look at Dean ignoring the eyes he could feel burning into the side of his skull. That had been a stupid, rookie mistake, especially to commit in front of Becky and Jo.

Dean frowned slightly, his gaze fixed on Castiel in a way which made his heart start pounding in his chest with an intensity which made Castiel surprised that his ribs didn't crack under the pressure. He felt sick as though he was about the throw up in the corridor and yet at the same time he felt exhilarated, almost as though he was experiencing life for the first time.

"Every night" Dean responded.

"Couldn't you free up some nights?" Becky asked curiously, taking a step back with a flustered expression when Dean looked away from Castiel to fix her with a look of sheer disinterest. Castiel watched unable to tear his eyes away from Dean. The more he saw him, the more fascinating he was. Dean ignored them turning to Adam with a mild questioning look.

"Are you free tomorrow lunch time Adam?" he asked. Castiel watched as a brief look of confusion passed over the blond boy's face before he shrugged.

"I don't have any plans for the moment so I can be free if need be" he remarked, "Anna normally lunches with us as well Dean so you'll see her today if you're still lunching with us. I can introduce the pair of you to each other. She's slightly mad but pretty awesome as well. I think the pair of you will get on" he commented with a slight smile. Dean nodded.

"Yeah lunch today still sounds good" he replied "Besides I wouldn't mind meeting this Meg girl who you said has actually read Lord of the Flies."

"I've read Lord of the Flies several times" Castiel suddenly said, blinking in surprise when the words left his mouth with no permission. Dean turned to him and raised a single eyebrow at him, looking almost amused by him.

"I hope so or we'd be pretty screwed with this project wouldn't we?" He replied lightly before looking back at Becky. "Tomorrow lunch time will be the best time for us all to meet" he announced calmly, swiftly taking control of the situation from Becky, leaving them gaping at him. "Is there any good place around campus where we could meet? Other then the library or something?" he asked looking around them all.

"I know somewhere we can go, it's quiet and we'll be left alone to get on with it" Jo said, she was watching Dean with a look of amusement as though she found him a refreshing change to all the continual bullshit they normally had to contend with. "We could meet outside the lunch hall tomorrow and head over there"

"You good with that plan Adam?" Dean asked Adam who nodded, looking pleased that Dean was asking for his opinion. Castiel suddenly found himself with the overwhelming desire to smack him in the face. Why the hell was Adam's opinion so important in the grand scale of things? Dean hadn't asked the rest of them whether it was a good time for them to meet. He had only asked Adam.

"Yep" Adam replied before he glanced down at his watch. "Dean we should head off for history now or we'll be late for it" Dean nodded his head at him before he turned his attention back to the three of them.

"See you later" he remarked, flashing Becky and Castiel a smile before he gave Jo a small salute which made her laugh. He turned and headed down the corridor with Adam glued to his side, Castiel could see that Adam was saying something to him but he couldn't make out what it was. All he knew was that he was slowly developing a dislike for the blond.

"You know I actually like him" Jo remarked bluntly, placing her hands on her hips as she looked after the pair of them, "He looks like he can take a joke not to mention the fact that he has some backbone which is a rare thing for any boy to have in this school, present company excluded of course" she added flashing Castiel a warm smile.

"I don't understand why he's wasting his time by hanging out with Adam" Becky remarked clearly finding her voice again, she sighed bringing a hand to her forehead and shaking it with a look of confusion.

"Well it's his first day here isn't it?" Jo asked them, Becky nodded. "Well then, he's not handing out with anyone then is he? Adam's clearly showing him around, just because he's showing him around it doesn't meant that they are going to be best friends forever does it. You read way too much into things at times" she remarked before she suddenly turned to Castiel with a sudden suspicious look. "And why the hell are you being so quiet over there? Normally you have an opinion over everything even when it's not asked for and no one wants to hear it"

"What's there to talk about?" Castiel asked.

"Oh" Jo said tilting her head and suddenly grinning at him "Oh I get it, this is rich isn't it" she remarked.

"What is"? Castiel demanded sourly. Normally he tending to get on well with Jo enjoying her banter and refreshing honesty but today he merely wanted to lean across Becky, grab her by the shoulders and give her a good shake for being so damn annoying.

"Oh nothing" she replied with a secretive smile as she continued to watch him closely, her dark eyes twinkling in the bright lights above them. "We should get to class and oh what do you know we just happen to have history with Adam and Dean. Cassie I insist that you sit next to me" she stated, her voice making it clear that she wasn't asking him.

"Don't call me Cassie" he responded automatically glaring at her even as she reached over and wrapped her hand around him arm, dragging him down the near empty hallway with Becky trailing behind them.

His mind focused on one thing and one thing only.

Why couldn't Dean meet them after school?

* * *

Author Note

**Thank you for reading **


	7. Our sort of person

What did you expect?

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes…**

Author Note

**I feel it might be time to bring in some of the other main characters in the story to begin to set the scenes. I've been leaving little hints about Dean throughout the story and I am curious about whether anyone has been picking up on them.**

**Anyway here is the next chapter for you! Sorry for the slight delay but I think it's safe to say I'll be updating every two weeks now instead of weekly. The sheer amount of work in progress I have on at the moment kinda makes it impossible to do anything else.**

**I've had such fun writing Anna and Meg and I seriously can't wait to write the next chapter. It's gonna be fun **

**Anyway enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**Castiel was never thrown by anything. He was popular, he was intelligent, he was good looking and he had a hot girlfriend his life was perfect right up to the point that Dean Winchester entered his home room, now he's all he can think about. Castiel is desperate to solve the mystery of Dean but he might just find that some truths are meant to be left undisturbed.**

Chapter Summary

**Anna and Meg, meet Dean…**

Overall Romance

**Established couples**** - Castiel Novak / OFC, Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen **

**Possible couples**** - Anna Milton / Dean Winchester **

**Eventual couples**** - Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester**

Chapter Romance

**Maybe if you squint really hard you'll see something...**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Our sort of person

* * *

_You seemed to fit in so well with them but everything in me said that you didn't, you never fitted in anywhere did you? How could you fit in anywhere being what you were Dean. How did you wake up each day and manage to carry on?_

* * *

Anna Milton sighed, taking a final drag of nicotine from her dying cigarette before she dropped it to the dry ground and grinded it into the soil beneath the hell of her cowboy boot.

She glanced around the sports field carefully, thankful to see that she was still alone out of there. The football stars must have still be in the changing room, slapping each others asses with towels while they got ready for their practice. They had some sort of big game happening on Friday which was making it difficult for her to stay out of sight while she had a cheeky, much needed cigarette.

The last thing she needed was to be collared by a teacher again and dragged in front of the Deputy Head teacher for yet another bollocking from him. She was surprised that he hadn't provided her with her own special, labelled chair in his reception area. God knew she spent enough time sitting in that small, cramp room waiting for him to get off his fat ass to see her. Sometime she thought she saw him more then she did her own parents.

She opened her bag, fishing out her body spray and giving her self a quick all over spray of it, a small smile coming her face at the familiar musky smell which she had always tended to favour. Fruit or flowery smells merely made her feel sick. She shoved the can back into her bag, zipping it up and shouldering it again. She pulled out her bright red hair from beneath the strap, running a hand over it before she turned and headed towards the building where the lunch hall was situated.

She had skipped her last two lessons unable to face it; one of her friends would cover her and lend her their notes so she didn't miss anything which she might need. She probably should have gone, her track record for attendance was poor and she was well aware that every teacher knew what she was doing but her arm had been hurting and the last thing she needed or wanted to do was explain to yet another concerned teacher where the bruises covering her arms had come from. She would have thought that the fact they were shaped in the mark of a hand would have been answer enough but apparently they needed her to actually say the words out loud before they could act. She never did tell them because she never actually saw what the point would be. They wouldn't have been able to do anything and it would only have hurt their careers. The Milton family were a wealthy well respected family who had been among the founders of their town, a fact her father made sure everyone was fully aware of. No one wanted to fall foul of them especially to protect a moody ill behaved girl.

Anna pushed the thought from her mind, pulling her jacket closer to her as she continued to walk towards the building, tilting her head back so she could focus on the blue sky above her, a sense of longing washing over her, so strongly that she gasped. All she wanted to do was to get away from this town. She wanted to pack up her old faithful car with all her belongings which she could cram into the small space and simply drive away. Hell she wouldn't even look back at the place, she would simply drive away and leave it all behind her and never return regardless of the situation. Once she was gone, she was gone.

All she had to do was last one more year

She pulled open the door and walked into the hallway, wrinkling her nose up against the familiar smell of leather, male sweat and cheap perfume which always merged together and lingered on the stale air making her want to gag. The lunch hall where the others were was situated down the main corridor so she headed towards it, keeping her eyes focused on the door she could see in the distance. She was well aware of the looks she received, most were scornful, and some were frightened while some were appreciative though the owners tried to hide them. No one wanted to be caught checking out Anna Milton of all people.

Anna ignored them all, she had learnt within days of being here who her friends were and they weren't the people who tried to suck up to her because she was the only child of the Milton family. Those people could drop dead as far as she was concerned, the sooner they did the better.

Anna pushed open the door and entered the lunch room, glancing around the crowded area with a searching look, a smile coming to her face when she spotted her friends on the table at the back which had been labelled by Becky Rosen and her little crew as the loser table. Personally she thought that every other table in that room was the loser table. At least her group of friends were individuals, no one on that table gave a fuck about the main student population and it was why she loved them. None of them tried to hide who they were under the layers of bullshit which everyone else did. None of them desired or wanted to be popular seeing it as a fate worse then death.

It was the other people who were losers, not them.

She skirted past the other tables, walking up to theirs and dumping her bag on the floor by the chair she always sat at, a smile coming to her face. Only Adam and another boy sat at the table meaning the others must have been queuing up for their food or had been held up somewhere.

"Hey Adam" she said, "You all good?" she asked, sinking into the seat with a sigh.

"So, so" Adam replied absently, he finished something with a flourish before he head it out to her. "Here's the notes from History you missed, I thought you might want them since we're having a test on it next lesson." he commented opening up his sandwiches. "This is Dean Winchester by the way; I've been showing him around today. Dean this is Anna. While I remember Anna, Turner's set up two massive projects and the three of us are in the same group so keep tomorrow lunch time free, we're gonna start it then" he stated before he bit into his sandwich, a blissful expression coming to his face.

"Why not after school?" she asked curiously.

"That's my fault" Dean remarked, his voice sending a shiver down her spine, as he looked at her with large intelligent green eyes. "I can't do the evenings… sorry" he said as an afterthought. Anna shrugged.

"Don't sweat it" she responded "I prefer lunchtime anyway, I'm busy most evenings"

"Fixing that heap you call a car?" Adam remarked sounding amused. Anna opened her mouth to retort when Dean spoke, a tone of interest to his voice.

"What are you fixing?" he asked. Anna looked at him

"My Mustang, it belonged to my grandfather and he gave it to me." she said, surprised when he suddenly grinned at her.

"Classic car are my thing, I rebuilt my impala from scratch; it got totalled in an accident, Took me ages to do but it was worth all the hours it took, she looks better then ever now."

"Where did you get the parts from?" Anna demanded. "Because I've been trying to find good parts for ages and it's impossible"

"Not if you know the right people" Dean responded with a small smile. "If you want me to ask a few of my friends back home then I can do that"

Anna looked thoughtfully at Dean. The boy looked young but he was beautiful to stare at with a voice that sounded like melted chocolate. It was his eyes which caught her attention, eyes which looked old as though he had seen and experienced much more then the average person would ever see, it was an expression which Anna was used to seeing daily when she caught her reflection in a mirror. She slowly smiled back at him and nodded once.

"There's no harm in looking as long as you don't mind?" she said watching as Dean shrugged his shoulders at her query.

"I wouldn't have offered if I did" he stated, dropping his eyes to the food he had in front of him. She glanced at it suddenly feeling hungry, without thinking she reached out and snagged a chip from his plate, popping it into her mouth and smiling at him. He glanced up, raising an eyebrow before he shook his head, smiling as he lowered his gaze and spoke. "First one's free but the next time I'll retaliate" he promised with a cheeky grin.

Anna laughed.

"You can try" she remarked before she turned to Adam who was giving her an amused knowing look which she ignored as she spoke. "Is it just the three of us in this English project?" she asked, glancing back at Dean's plate and eyeing it thoughtfully before her eyes flickered back to Adam when he remained silent. "What?" she asked as she took in the face he was pulling. "Who is it? I can cope with anyone as long as it's not that bitch Becky Rosen, hell I can even deal with Madison Jacobs if I had to."

"Well you don't have to worry about Madison she's not in our group" Adam replied brightly. "But Becky… well-"his voice trailed off and he shrugged.

"This is Turner's fault" she said furiously "He knows I hate her, this is his way of punishing me for missing his stupid lesson today, that's just so like him" she huffed, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest, her eyes narrowing. She glanced up sharply "Who else is in the group or is it just the four of us?"

"Castiel Novak and Jo Harvelle so you know it could be worse" Adam answered, taking a sip of his coke as he continued to watch her with amused blue eyes. Anna groaned.

"The only way it could be worse if we were paired up with two demons. Why don't you just take pity on me and kill me now Adam, just throw my corpse to the pigs to dispose of. That's a better fate then having to sit opposite that bitch and actually have to speak to her" Anna said with another groan.

"Maybe when I've finished lunch" Adam remarked casually. Anna looked up at him, glaring at him, she felt her mouth twitch as she fought the desire to smile at his comment.

"I take it from the fact that Anna has her death glare on that you've just told her the news?" Meg Matthews asked as she sank into the chair next to Anna with a wide grin, blowing Anna a kiss when Anna stuck her finger up at her. "You should be nicer to the girl who brought you a plate of chips" Meg remarked, pushing the overflowing plate over to her.

"Look on the bright side Anna, at least you have me and Dean, imagine if it had been just you surrounded by Becky's little followers besides maybe it won't be quite as bad as this time round" he said sounding as though he didn't believe his own words even though they had exited from his mouth.

"Adam sweetie" Anna stated leaning forward and patting his arm with a pitying expression on her face. "Do I actually need to remind you again of what happened the last time we were forced to work with them? Remember when you were almost suspended for fighting? I'm surprised we survived the experience without being sent to jail for committing murder because I was two minutes away from killing Becky Rosen by the end of it and I know you wanted to kick Chuck Shurley's ass and now you sit there telling me it might not be so bad this time around? I might as well allow a teacher to catch me smoking and be done with it. Good old 'call me Zachariah Anna' is looking for any reason he can find at the moment to suspend me again so why not do it and be done with it, at least if I was expelled I wouldn't have to work with them."

"He won't do anything to you" Adam remarked dismissively "You're a Milton, your Dad would be down here, guns blazing at the mere suggestion of you getting expelled"

"Have you ever thought about joining the drama club Anna? You're so good at being dramatic that you'd fit right in with the rest of them" Meg remarked casually before her dark eyes fell on Dean who had been watching the conversation with a smile lingering around his mouth. "And who is the pretty boy Adam? Are you going to introduce him?" she asked.

"He's Dean Winchester, he started today" Adam replied, Anna glanced at Meg as the other girl spoke, a considering tone to her voice.

"And you snapped him up Adam? I didn't think you had it in you. Dean is quite the celebrity today" she said. "I heard on the old rumour mill that you have the upper elite of the popular kids in complete disarray, they don't know what to make of you but they certainly don't want you hanging out with nobodies like us. You've been half a day and you've already upset the natural order of things. You know what that makes you Dean?" she asked.

"Dead?" Adam answered for him, opening his crisps and holding the packet out to Dean with a questioning look on his face; Dean shot him a quick look and smirked as he took a crisp before looking back at Meg.

"What does it make me?" he asked lazily. Meg grinned widely.

"It makes you exactly our sort of person, right Anna?"

Anna searched Dean's eyes before she nodded.

"Right" she replied before she turned to the side, her eyes focusing on Becky as the other girl approached their table surrounded by her group of friends. Anna glanced at the faces and realised that there wasn't one person approaching them that she didn't hate with a passion. "Well" she remarked turning back to the others with a raised eyebrow. "This should be fun."

* * *

Author Note

**Hope you enjoyed **


	8. Defusing the situation

What did you expect

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes…**

Author Note

**So it's been a while and if you've read my little author note thing on my personal page then you'll already know the reasons behind the lack of action with this story.**

**I'd like to make very clear that I haven't abandoned the story in any shape or form nor am I bored with it. I always try and finish what I start; it just happens that this was not one of the stories which had all my attention at this one moment in time.**

**However I do now have two weeks off of work and I'm hoping to not only get through season eight of supernatural by the end of it but I'm also hoping to be able to update my other stories as well. I do know where this story ends, the only thing I don't know is how long its gonna be, I like letting the story flow naturally, when it's time to end it then I'll know… it's not yet thought so don't worry about that if you're a fan.**

**Anyway please enjoy **

Overall Summary

**Castiel was never thrown by anything. He was popular, he was intelligent, he was good looking and he had a hot girlfriend his life was perfect right up to the point that Dean Winchester entered his home room, now he's all he can think about. Castiel is desperate to solve the mystery of Dean but he might just find that some truths are meant to be left undisturbed.**

Chapter Summary

**"I'm done here and heading off, are you three staying here or-"**

Overall Romance

**Established couples**** - Castiel Novak / Francesca Lawrence (OFC), Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen **

**Possible couples**** - Anna Milton / Dean Winchester **

**Eventual couples**** - Castiel Novak / Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester / Jessica Moore (in the cute puppy love fashion since Sam is only 12…)**

Chapter Romance

**Castiel Novak / Francesca Lawrence (OFC), Chuck Shurley/Becky Rosen **

* * *

Chapter Eight

Defusing the situation  


* * *

_It was strange how easily you defused the situation, it would have been so easy for you Dean to simply sit back and allow the row that was brewing to explode but instead you handled it so coolly as though it didn't bother you in the slightest. I wondered if it did though, I mean you clearly liked Adam by then and there was something there with Anna and Meg and yet nothing with me. Why were you so willing to give them the time of day but not me?_

* * *

Adam shook his head and sighed, raising his eyes to the ceiling as he silently prayed for the strength to get through the rest of his lunch break without ending up in detention, something which had failed to happen the last time the two groups had come face to face in a similar situation.

Adam still didn't understand how he was the one who had ended up in detention when it had been Anna who had tipped her bowl of custard over Francesca Lawrence's head. Adam had been a mere bystander, sure he had been laughing but he would have happily called anyone who had said they didn't laugh when it happened a liar. It had been just too freaking funny not to laugh at.

He lowered his eyes from the cracked ceiling, focusing all of his attention on his ham and cheese sandwiches as though they had the ability to transport him away from that table to somewhere well out of the blast radius of what was about to happen. He doubted it would be pleasant. The whole school and their mum knew that the minute that Becky Rosen and Anna Milton ended up within ten metres of each other then a argument of some description would break out.

In fairness to Anna though Becky did provoke her constantly with little jabs designed to make the red head lose her temper, personally Adam thought that Becky should count her self lucky that Anna was able to keep a hold of enough self control to stop her self from hitting the blond girl square in the nose. A small smile came to Adam's face as he imagined how Becky would try and style a broken nose.

"Well, well, well now this will be entertaining." Meg remarked quietly, twisting in her seat to watch the approach with a smile on her face which made Adam groan out loud, he briefly resting his head in the palm of his hands, lowering them just as she glance towards him and grinned. "Don't you agree Adam?" she asked "This school needs all the entertainment it can get otherwise it just gets boring being here and no one wants to be bored after all, where's the fun in that?"

Adam met her eyes for a moment and sighed, pulling a face when she looked away from him.

God they were so going to end up in detention he just knew it.

There had been a slight chance however small that if it had just been Anna they might have gotten away with it but that was never going to happen with Meg around. Adam loved her, he truly did but he knew that Meg had a weakness for stirring, especially when it came to this sort of thing. He could see it in her eyes, that wicked gleam that always appeared when she was planning on dousing an already violate scene with gasoline, striking a match and sitting back in her chair, arms often crossed over her chest as she watched it explode in front of her.

"Look who it is" Becky remarked, her gaze fixed on Anna. "Anna Milton, I was hoping you would have stayed in whatever hole it was you've been hiding in for the past few hours, you certainly could do with freshening up, you know Anna smelling of dirt and cigarettes is never a good combination for anyone especially when they look like you do."

Adam closed his eyes when Anna's face whitened, a sure sign that she was pissed off.

"Here we go" Adam muttered to himself, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite of it. His eyes narrowed slightly when Anna opened her mouth to speak, though what she was going to say was lost when Dean leaned across casually and placed a hand on Anna's forearm. Anna turned to hism instantly, her dark eyes widening as they met Dean's green eyes before her gaze dropped down to his hand. Adam saw Dean's fingers tighten briefly before he took his hand away leaving Anna looking surprisingly calm.

Dean turned his attention back to his food, ignoring the gazes fixed on him and the silence which followed his actions.

"Dean" Jo remarked breezily, breaking the silence as though nothing was amiss. Adam doubted it was for her, she had always come across as the only semi decent one out of the whole group, at least Jo had the ability to be polite at times though knowing Ellen Harvelle it wasn't that much of a surprise. Still it was surprising for Jo to take the lead when it was normally Becky or Chuck who would speak for the group as a whole.

Adam's gaze wandered casually around them as he lowered his sandwich to the table surface and took a sip of his drink. The usual popular crowd were all there, Becky with her arm through Chuck's arm, Jo obviously, Gordon Walker, Madison and of course the golden couple themselves Castiel and Francesca though Adam couldn't help but notice the slight gap between them, a gap which normally wasn't there considering they seemed glued to each others sides whenever they were together. It was almost amusing to Adam to see all of them so off balanced by what Dean had done.

Dean looked up, fixing his gaze on Jo for a moment before a slight smile came to his face and he spoke, an undercurrent of warmth in his voice which Adam had only heard once or twice so far, he assumed the presence of that tone in the younger boy's voice meant that Dean actually liked Jo.

"Hey Jo" he said, his eyes flickering to the other people with her before they returned to the blond girl. "What can I do for you?" he queried pleasantly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I've sorted out the room for tomorrow lunch time like you asked. We've got one of the art rooms in the East Wing building, Either Adam or Anna" her dark eyes flickered over to meet Adam's with a look of curiosity in them before they returned to Dean. "Should have no problem finding the place, it be easier if we just meet there rather then outside the lunch hall since it will give us more time to just crack on with the stupid thing."

Dean nodded his head, tilting it slightly to the left as he considered what she said.

"A classroom is a good choice for it" he remarked absently, reaching down and picking off a chip from his plate, his gaze never wavering from her. Adam was impressed despite him self that Jo was able to keep eye contact with Dean for so long. "How long to we have the room for? The whole of the lunch break?" he asked, popping the chip into his mouth and chewing it as he waited for a response.

"The whole lunch time, they aren't really in demand" she answered. "What lesson do you have next by the way?" she suddenly asked changing the subject.

Adam glanced at Dean who met his gaze for a moment before he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out his schedule glancing at it.

"Double Maths with Professor Crowley" he remarked.

"Professor Crowley?" Adam repeated in surprise before he could stop him self. "He only takes advance students" Dean shrugged his shoulder.

"That's what the piece of paper says" he said before he stuffed his schedule back into his pocket, both Adam and Dean glanced up at the same time when Castiel suddenly spoke.

"I'm in Professor Crowley's class" he remarked, his gaze fixed on Dean's face. "Adam is not, I can take you to it if you need someone?" Dean raised an eyebrow glancing at Adam before he shrugged

"If you like" he replied casually.

"I'm in it as well Dean" Anna piped up "So I'll go with you as well."

"Yeah sounds good" he remarked, pushing his plate away from him. Adam watched Jo eyeing the chair next to Dean and make a move towards it, stopping with a glare when Meg suddenly stretched out, yawning noisily as she lifted her feet up and placed the on the chair next to Dean with a large noticeable thud. She crossed her ankles and leaned back in her chair, tilting her head back against it so she could catch Jo's peeved off expression.

"Man I'm just suddenly so tired" she remarked not bothering to hide the smirk on her face. "I guess you'll have to find somewhere else to sit down Harvelle. There's no room for you at this table."

"I don't exactly know why you would assume that Jo would want to sit anywhere near any of you." Francesca suddenly said, her grey eyes narrowing as they settled over the seated group. Adam rolled his eyes at her comment, raising an eyebrow when she took a step forward, holding out a slim hand to Dean who glanced down at it for a moment before he took it, lightly shaking it with a blank look on his face before he dropped it. "We haven't been introduced yet but I'm Francesca Lawrence and you must be the Dean Winchester I've been hearing about all morning." She said "I'm head of the cheerleading squad and also Castiel's girlfriend so I'm sure our paths will cross in the future."

"Perhaps" Dean answered flatly "but doubtful."

"Oh well never say never, I personally think you're selling yourself short Dean, you look highly interesting to me, we've got some positions opening up on the football team, you should try out, you look just the type for a defender." Dean's eyes shot up, meeting hers with a strange look before he shook his head and stood up, throwing his napkin on his half finished chips. Adam blinked as Dean picked up his bag and shouldered it before he picked up his tray with his free hand.

"I'll pass on the football thing but thanks for the offer Francesca" he remarked before he turned to Jo. "Thanks for sorting the room out Jo, as you say the sooner we do it, the sooner we can get the project over and done with." He said ignoring the surprised, pleased expression which came to Jo's face at his remark as he turned to Adam. "I'm done here and heading off, are you three staying here or-" his voice trailed off as he waited for them to answer.

Adam looked down at his half eaten sandwich before he shrugged, wrapping it back up in the foil it had come in and stuffing it in his bag to eat later on.

"I'm done" he announced "So I'll come with you now" Dean nodded, looking pleased by his response as Adam pushed him self to his feet, rubbing his hands together to get rid of any residual crumbs. He wasn't surprised when both Anna and Meg stood up as well even though they clearly hadn't finished eating either.

"Dean" Castiel remarked "I'll meet you at your locker in twenty minutes just before the bell for class goes, what is the number?"

"Two three two" Dean answered. "I'll see you there I guess" Castiel nodded.

"Yeah you will"

Adam raised an eyebrow catching the expression which came to Francesca's face at the exchange. Now this was going to be a problem.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**


End file.
